Gil's photoshops disaster
Story (Mr Grouper is eating his breakfast until he gets a call from someone) (He answers it) Mr Grouper: Hello? (The caller is some man) Man: Hello, is this Mr Grouper? Mr Grouper: Yeah. Man: What a relief! I am Mr. Flaxter. Mr Grouper: Hey, aren't you the photographer of Chic Magazine? Mr. Flaxter: Yes, I am. Listen, I'm doing a photo shoot near Bubble Tucky today and the shoot requires 4 guppies to work. Unfortunately, 3 of the guppies I had, they uh... won't be able to do it. So I was wondering, can you let me use 3 of the Bubble Guppies? It's just for today and it's quite urgent. Mr Grouper: Don't worry, Mr. Flaxter. The Bubble Guppies would love to help! Mr. Flaxter: Thank you. But I need two of them to be girls and the third one to be a boy. Also, the girls need I have brown eyes and the boy needs to have Blue hair. Mr Grouper: I think I know just the three you need. (Hangs his head out the window) Reccess is over (It goes over to Oona and Deema's scene) Deema: C'mon, Sugar Pie! (She runs ahead of Oona and she runs right behind her) (The Guppies came in as Gil lagged behind Gil: Here I come! Oona: STOP!! (Gil screeches to a stop) (He's in the school without crashing into anyone or the door) Gil: Thanks, Oona. Oona: Just something my mom taught me. The guppies: *laugh* (Circle Time again) Guppies: Hello Mr Grouper Ryder: Good morning, Kids, we have an emergency. Mr. Flaxter, the photographer for Chic Magazine-- Oona: "Chic Magazine"? My mom was a model for that magazine when she was a girl! Oh, was I interruping? Sorry... Mr Grouper: It's okay, Oona. Well, he needs three guppies for his photo shoot in Bubble Tucky. Deema: Three? As in three us? Mr Grouper: Yep, but he also told me some things the three guppies he want must have. Nonny: So who's going? Mr Grouper: Molly, Molly: Yippee! Mr Grouper: Marshall, Gil: Oh, yeah! Mr Grouper: And Oona. Oona: Me? Braxton: If your mom was a model, I bet you could totally do well. Oona: Okay, I'll guess I'll do it. Mr Grouper: Nonny, I need you to hold off traffic, so they can make it in time. Nonny: Ok Mr Grouper Mr Grouper: Time to go! (The guppies make to the location of the photo shoot) (Mr. Flaxter greets them) Mr. Flaxter: So are these the guppies that are helping with the shoot? Mr Grouper: Yep, Gil, Oona, and Molly. Mr. Flaxter: Excellent. Well, can they not talk? They might intimidate little Dutchess if she finds out. Molly: Who's Dutch-- (Mr. Flaxter covers her mouth) Mr. Flaxter: *tuts* No talking, girl. Dutchess is the best model for the magazine. At least, until Riley had to leave since she was having a baby. You may leave now; I promise to take care of them and I'll call you when the shoot's over. Mr Grouper: Okay, let's go, Nonny! Nonny: Have fun, guys! (The two drive off) Mr. Flaxter: C'mon, kids. While I get the set ready, you'll hang out in the green room. (He places the three guppies in the 'green' room and closes the door) Oona: It is green. *giggles* Mom told me that it was. But she also warned me that some of the models can get... competitive... Guppy: Hello, models! (They see a Girl Guppy) My name is Dutchess. Molly: Hi. I'm Molly, he's Gil, and she's-- Dutchess: Riley? Is that you? The best model to ever-- Oona: Oh no. I'm Oona. Riley's my mom. Dutchess: Of course! My bad. I should seen the difference with that golden singing voice you have. Oona: Oh thank you. Dutchess: You know, she had great advice about being a model. Oona: Well, she said that all it takes is letting the camera do it for you. Dutchess: So true. Hey, Gil, you all right? Gil: A little nervous... Dutchess: Beginner's nerves, that's all. But you know, I didn't manage to stay here by being pushed around by the other models. They got what they deserved. Not everyone can make it onto the magazine afterall... So, if you need anything at all, just give me a call. (She walks off) Gil: She seems really nice. (Oona gets a little bit suspicous) Oona: *under her breath* Hmmm.... Maybe too nice.... (The guppies are getting dressed) (They are all wearing snow gear) Molly: So it's a snow scene. (Gil doesn't look so good) Dutchess: Ah, Gil, you okay? Your outfit isn't too small is it? Gil: No. Dutchess: Like I told you: Beginner's nerves. You know, I remember something happened to one of the other models. His outfit was torned and now he and his owner work as circus performers. *Laughs* Funny what happened, but I'm sure it won't happen to you. Gil: Thanks, Dutchess. (Oona gets suspicous again) Oona: Hmmmm... Why does she find it funny.... (Mr. Flaxter opens the door) Mr. Flaxter: Okay, kids, time to get to the set. (When Gil runs, he sees something torn) Gil: *Gasp* Mr. Flaxter: *Gasp* You tore it! Dutchess: *Screams* (She points out a spare outfit on the rack) Mr. Flaxter: Oh, Dutchess, a spare outfit. Good girl! (He pats the guppy on the head) Molly: That's so lucky, isn't it? Gil: Yeah, it certainly is! Oona: Mmmm-hmmm.... Lucky, huh? (The set is a mountain lookout point) Dutchess: Oh, Gil. Make sure you tuck your scarf in. You don't want to trip. Gil: Thanks, Dutchess. I hate to let my clumsiness to mess up the shoot. Dutchess: Believe me, that won't happen to you. Several models start out clumsy. And no one was fired for their clumsiness. But of course, they had other flaws. I've seen it plenty of times while I was here. (Oona gets even more suspicious) Mr. Flaxter: Okay, kids. Let's get ready to make magic! (Oona poses on the set) Perfect! (The other guppies all pose well too) Perfect! Perfect! And perfect! Now, stay... stay... Gil: A-a-a-ACHOO! (Mr. Flaxter snaps the photo, Gil is sneezing in the photo) Mr. Flaxter: No! That would've been perfect if Gil hadn't ruined it! *Groan* Let's try again. (Multiple pictures are taken and Gil sneezes in every single one) Why are you doing this? *sigh* I suppose I could use some computer editing to take you out. I'll prepare the snowman set while you all have lunch. Actually, while the girls have lunch; I'll tell the cook to make Gil's lunch late as punishment. But listen up, Gil! One more wrong move and you're out of here! (He walks out of the room) Dutchess: Poor Gil. These things can happen. (She hops off the set and walks into the green room) (Gil feels very sad) Gil: *Cries* (Molly and Oona walk over to him) Molly: Don't feel bad, Gilly. Gil: What's wrong with me? (Oona looks at Gil's scarf) Oona: Wait a second... (She smells it) (lightly) A-choo! Gil: Is it going around? (Oona looks at the scarf closely) Oona: I bet the one going around is really Dutchess! Look! There's sneezing powder on your scarf! Gil: Huh? It is! Oona: And I notice that Dutchess gave you your first outfit, right? Gil: Yeah... Oona: I noticed a seam was missing on the coat and I bet she was the one who took it out! (Molly and Gil realize that she's right) Molly: I can't believe we fell for her smooth talking! Gil: I am going to tell Mr. Flaxter right now! Oona: You can't do that! He trusts Dutchess more! ...and we promised not to talk. Molly: But how can we let him know? (Oona sees the camera nearby and gets an idea) Oona: If we can't tell him, then we can show him... (Later) (Gil's food is placed down nearby) (Dutchess makes sure no one is watching and carries a bottle of hot sauce over to the bowl of soup) Dutchess: This hot sauce should help 'warm-up' Gil's career as a klutz. (She removes the top and pours it into the bowl) (She then quietly laughs evilly to herself) Gil's voice: Pumpkin! (Dutchess picks up the empty bottle and tosses it where no one can find it) (Gil and Molly walk over to her) Dutchess: Gil, Molly, how are you? Molly: Fine, just fine. Gil: Hey, what are you doing near my lunch? Dutchess: Oh... just checking to see if the cook added enough spices. Not too little, not too much, and it was just right. Gil: Thanks for how helpful you've been today. Dutchess: Oh, right. Well if we all help each other, the photo shoot will go better. Molly: That's good advice. You must have been paying attention to Riley. Dutchess: Yes... Oh, Gil, make sure you eat something. You don't want your stomache to growl on the set, do you? Gil: Of course not. (He eats a little of the food) Mr. Flaxter: All right, now let's go to the set, kids! (Dutchess walks off with him) (She hides a nasty smirk on her face) (Oona walks over to Gil and Molly and winks as if they had their own plan) (The Guppies are all posing in front of the snowman set) (Gil's cheeks turn red and he runs off the set and drinks a lot of water) Mr. Flaxter: How dare you! You're ruining my photo shoot! I think I'll call Mr Grouper and tell him how you've been behaving! (Dutchess secretly smiles the villainous victory) (Mr. Flaxter grabs Gil's arm and begins to walk to the door, until...) (Oona grabs the camera) Penelope: Look! (Mr. Flaxter walks over to her) (He puts Gil's arm down) Mr. Flaxter: What is it, girl? (Oona hands over the camera) (Mr. Flaxter grabs it up) Is there's something on here you want me to see? (He sees three pictures: Dutcess with the hot sauce bottle, Dutchess pouring it in Gil's bowl, and Dutchess laughing to herself as the sauce pours into the food) What the--? Dutchess! Bad girl! (Dutchess tries to walk away, but Mr. Cheddar grabs her up) Here I was blaming poor Gil all this time, when it was you all along. I should've suspected all the bad modeling was happening more often since you came around! I'm going to have to call your parents about this! (He walks off with her) Molly: Wow, Gilly, you ate super spicy soup! Gil: It was really hot, but I dealt with it easily. *coughs* (He coughs out a little smoke) (The three guppies all laugh) If anypup deserves any real thanks around here, it's you Oona. Molly: Yeah, if you weren't aware of Dutchess's actions or took those photos of her, who knows what would've happened. Oona: Oh, well, it's just my mom said. All it takes is letting the camera work for you! Gil: But what about the photo shoot? (Mr. Flaxter walks back in) (Dutchess isn't with him) Mr. Flaxter: Double good news, pups! You can talk again and I'll start the photo shoot all over! (The three guppies all cheer) (The screen shows different photo shots for the snow sets) (Gil, Molly, and Oona are all posing perfectly) (Later that evening, Mr Grouper and Nonny come back to pick up the guppies) (Mr. Flaxter gives Mr Grouper a copy of all the photos that were taken) (Mr Grouper looks at all the photos that were taken during that photo shoot, but not the earlier ones) Mr Grouper: Wow! These are so good. You kids sure look good. (Gil, Molly, and Oona look proud of themselves) (They aren't wearing the snow outfits anymore) Mr. Flaxter: These shots are truly inspirational! I think I'll come up with even better sets now. I think I'll stopby here sometimes to have the Bubble Guppies model for the magazine. Mr Grouper: I think that's a great idea! Mr. Flaxter: Well, I have other things to do! See you! (He heads back into the building) Molly: We had an exciting day! Gil: Yeah, we even stopped a pup from causing trouble. Oona: We just used our senses and proved her actions! Mr Grouper: You guys sure do rock. Gil: Thanks, Mr Grouper. Although, things won't turn out so good for a bad guppy. (Mr. Flaxter is reviewing the photos of Dutchess's hot sauce plot) Mr. Flaxter: Well now, this must be your real best work. It looks like you're fired, Dutchess! (Dutchess looks really upset) Now you wait here for your owner, and he'll take you home. If you will excuse me, I must call Pookie, Fifi, and Gigi's owners and tell them that firing those kids was a mistake! (He leaves the green room) (Dutchess is upset that her position was ruined as she bites into some soup) (However, she realizes that she bit into the bowl with the spicy soup in it) (The End) Bloopers Dutchess: (grabs the scarf) This goes around my neck right? Director: (facepalms) No, Itss Gil's scarf. Gil: (trips over a stool then crashes into Oona and Molly, flying them across the room. Gil: Sorry Molly, Sorry Oona, can I redo that? Oona: (loudly) ACHOO!!! Director: Small sneeze, Oona. Oona: Sorry, the scent makes me wanna sneeze loud though. Director: Dontt sniff it that well, inhale a little bit and you should have gentle sneezes. Oona: Can I redo? Nonny: I sure will, Mr Lionfish! Oops, sorry thinking of a lionfish. Deema: Three? As in two of- oops messed up.